Cherish Me Forever
by therealChahiro
Summary: Will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru be able to work together to bring Naraku down?
1. Chapter 1

"Ok,this is not good"Mishio exsparated.The astonishingly beautiful woman said as her katana went flying."You might say that"said the woman beside her as she riskily jumped for the fallen katana.The woman was built up, yet sleek and was gorgeous."Thanks,Chahiro"said Mishio as Chahiro tossed her the katana."Any day"said Chahiro as she made split-second eye contact with her friend.Mishio had luxurious brown eyes and long,dark hair while Chahiro had unpredictable golden eyes and long, unruly black hair.  
Inuyasha,Mishio's mate,had a rebellious nature along with golden hair and long silver hair.One of his most distinguishing characteristics were his furry dog ears on the top of his head,they matched Mishio's brown ones.Sesshomaru,Inuyasha's half brother,Lord of the Western Lands,and Chahiro's dream mate,had a treacherous nature and opulent,golden eyes and silver hair.Hizou,both Mishio's and Chahiro's friend,had stunning icy blue eyes and voluptuous long,silver and black streaked hair.Here the four friends and semi-ally fought the creation of the wicked Naraku.The beast was so dilapidated it should be a crime.  
"Finish him"said Chahiro with overwhelming annoyance.Sesshomaru,without a word,raised his sword and destroyed what was left of the hideous creature."That was too easy"said Hizou as she straightened her rumpled clothing."Sure"Chahiro said as she rolled her eyes at her quirky friend."This is actually a nice forest.How about we stay here for the night?"Mishio asked with captivation.  
Chahiro and the others walked around while Sesshomaru flew off on his two-headed dragon."You know you like him"teased Hizou."Say what you want,it won't make a difference to me.As an old,wise man once said'No matter how hard the wind blows,the mountain will not bow to it."Chahiro said with an air of wisdom."What do mountains have to do with anything?"asked Hizou with confoundment.Without saying anything,Chahiro pointed to a cave in a mountain.  
Hizou walked toward the cave with slumped shoulders.Chahiro walked around to look at the scenery.All of the trees and flowers were in full bloom.She found a waterfall with a pool at the bottom.She went to the edge of the pool and dropped into the water.  
She began to think of the fight they had just had moments ago.She thought of the resentful look in the beast's eyes.Naraku was relentless and inconsiderate.The slender and powerful woman next thought about Sesshomaru.It was strange that the handsome man came to their aid,even though he despised Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's mate,Mishio.  
There was a sudden rustle in the bushes surrounding the pond.She jumped up with a kunai knife just as Inuyasha and Mishio walked out holding hands."Stop being so lovey-dovey before I get sick"Chahiro said with disgust."Oh please,you're just jealous because Sesshomaru won't even look at you"Mishio snapped with contempt.Chahiro just growled and began to walk away as Mishio realized what she said."I didn't mean it"Mishio whispered with desolation."Somehow I think you did"Chahiro said with difficulty.Before Mishio could utter another word,Chahiro was gone.  
While Chahiro was walking back to the cave,she was thinking about Naraku and his plans.The more she thought about it,the more it made sense.He was trying to start a war!It was so perfectly planned that no one would have ever expected anything but that people were getting greedy and angry.He must have been controlling people to do his bidding.  
"Sure sounds like something Naraku would do"she said with growing anger."What sounds like something Naraku would do?"a mysterious voice asked from the darkness."Start a mass war and take over"she said as a frown darkened her features."Doesn't it sound like something only he would do?"  
Sesshomaru walked out from the shadows of the trees and stood watching the young woman."Don't stare,it's not polite"she said with amusement."I doubt that this is an amusing time,for you that is"he mentioned with matching amusement.Maybe she was more satisfying than she seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hizou was sitting in the cave hoping for a fire when Mishio and Inuyasha walked in.Mishio looked really down when Hizou asked"What did Chahiro say THIS time?""It's more like what did I say?"Mishio said with regret."OoOoOh!Cat fight!"Hizou said with a grin while lifting her clawed hand and swiping the air.Inuyasha just glared.Hizou glared back.She never liked Inuyasha that much.He was too full of himself."I'm gonna go get some fire wood okay Mishio?"Hizou said as she stood and left the cave.  
While walking,Hizou saw a twig blowing in the wind,being a cat,she pounced on it.While wrestling with her woody foe she squashed a bug."Eww!Bug guts!"she exclaimed while whiping the slime on the grass."OoOoOh!Perty butterfly!"she yelled as she jumped for it.While trying to capture her flittery friend,she heard a twig snap.She turned around but only saw black.

When Chahiro arrived at the cave she only saw Mishio and Inuyasha."Where's Hizou?"she asked with apprehension."She went to go get firewood,why?"Inuyasha asked with curiousity."By herself?Even you know that she is too naive and uncareful to stay out of trouble!"Chahiro screamed as if this was the most ludacris thing they had ever done."She's a big girl,she can take care of herself."Mishio said trying to defend herself."Which way did she go?"Chahiro growled as she slowly began to turn into her wolf form.  
Mishio cringed as she did so.She hated it when Chahiro did it slowly."She went south."she said as she looked away from the sight in front of her."You better hope she did."Chahiro threatened from her quickly disappearing mouth and appearing muzzle.She dropped down on all fours and quickly finished the transformation since she was finished torturing Mishio.She bounded off as Inuyasha shook off the shock of seeing such a transformation for the first time.  
She headed south,just as Mishio had said.She finally caught on to Hizou's scent and picked up the pace.She followed the trail until it stopped in a meadow.She sniffed all around,yet still couldn't pick up the scent again.While sniffing around she stepped on a broken twig that had Hizou's and the slight scent of Naraku.She picked up the twig in her mouth and ran all the way back to the cave.  
Mishio saw Chahiro enter the cave with an object in her mouth.She changed back and lit the pile of wood with her fire power.She still looked a little pissed,but mostly worried."What's wrong?"Mishio asked with worry at seeing such a strange emotion on the other woman's face."Hizou has been kidnapped by Naraku."Chahiro said with an unreadable face.  
"WHAT!"both Inuyasha and Mishio exclaimed as they jumped up."How do you know?"Inuyasha asked.Without a word,Chahiro shoved the broken twig in his hand.Inuyasha sniffed it then passed it on to Mishio."It was Kagura."Inuyasha stated after a second of silence.Before Mishio had a chance to ask who Kagura was,Chahiro asked"What connection does she have to Naraku and where is she?""She's one of Naraku's creations."Inuyasha stated,then shrugged his shoulders in response to her second question.  
Hizou slowly opened her eyes as they tried to adjust to the dim light.There was an awful pain in her head,but when she went to rub it,she found her hands bound by chains."Damn it."she cursed as she once again attempted to gain freedom from her bindings."I knew I should have killed that butterfly when I had the chance."she growled under her breath.She heard sinister laughter from the doorway.Her head swung around quick enough to get a glance of a man before she was knocked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hizou opened her eyes cursing the person who knocked her out..TWICE!This time she found herself chained to a bed."What is it with all these damn chains!"she exclaimed while pulling at one of the chains that bound her to the headboard."Get used to them,you're gonna be wearing them for a LONG time."the mysterious man stated with amusement."That's what YOU think!"Hizou yelled,getting very pissed off.  
The man walked out of the shadows that concealed him."DAAAMN!Why do all of the sexy guys have to be evil!"she asked with frustration.He answered the question with another sinister laugh."Yup.You're a nut.But you're a sexy nut,so that makes it all ok,right?"she asked.The man walked over and got on top of her and pinned her to the bed."HELLO!I like a man who knows how to take control."Hizou said with amusement while secretly undressing him with her mind.  
Naraku must have seen the look in her eyes because he grabbed her by the back of her head and shoved his lips on hers.While one hand was holding her still,the other was wandering up her body,gaining its bearings.The free hand slowly went under her shirt and he began to lift it up.His lips left hers long enough to rip her shirt off and toss it aside.It was long enough for Hizou to exclaim "Stop teasing me!".  
A mischevious smile crept over his face as he looked down upon her,trying to decide what he was going to do to her next."You know,you're MUCH sexier up close Naraku." Hizou said.A flash of anger surged up as he slapped her across the face."YOU SHALL CALL ME 'MASTER' YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"Naraku screamed with rage."Yes...master" Hizou said with a twinge of fear,she could be in MAJOR trouble.She decided it would benefit her health to play along with his game...for now.When she was freed,she was SO gonna kick his ass for that slap.  
She might as well enjoy it while it lasted.If her friends could help it,this was the closest she would ever again be to a male,besides Inuyasha,who didn't count as a male in her book."Please continue,master"she had difficulty with the last part.Naraku looked as pleased as someone who just successfully trained a puppy.  
He once again got on top of her.This time he was more harsh.He tore off both his and Hizou's clothing with the force of a madman.Cherish laid there while this strange man had his way with her.What else could she do?  
Hizou suddenly felt something pushing hard on her thigh.She looked down and couldn't help but gasp."How the hell is that gonna fit!"she thought to herself.Naraku saw her shocked expression and grinned.  
Next thing she knew,her head was being slammed into the head-board.She screamed loudly but not with pain.She was screaming for more."You're a pretty little bitch"Naraku said as he buried his face in her neck still pumping into her relentlessly."So I've been told"she moaned.  
Her body was aching to touch him,but couldn't because of the chains"Stupid ass chains"she muttered to herself."You wish to be able to touch me,don't you?"Naraku said amused.Hizou nodded her head yes.Naraku grinned as he slowed his pace.  
"First,you have to do me a favor"Naraku said as he grunted and spilled his seed into her."Um...what's that?"Hizou asked completely confused."You have to tell me how bad you want out of those chains and how much you want me"Naraku said grinning,already knowing her answer."I want all of you!I don't want it to end!"Hizou exclaimed meaning every word of it.Naraku undid the chains and fufilled her wish.


End file.
